Fredrik Hellqvist
Fredrik "Hell" Hellqvist was a former member of a school-yard gang, who now strives to be a detective. He still has attitude issues though, and refuses to change his "style" (a punk/hard rock mix). He's been in the same class as Emma. Later he starts dating Isabella, whom he met when he helped detective Anders Martinsson solve the case with Emma's murder. He's got an older brother named Jonas. =Biography= Working with Anders When Jonas and Judit became a couple, Fredrik and Anders (as siblings of the couple) joined forces in the oddity of the events. The result of this alliance was that Fredrik got to "play detective and feel important" and Anders got himself a reliable source of information. Though at first Fredrik had a few fall-backs to his slightly less than clean habits. Anders proved invaluable to Fredrik's waged war against the social service officials; by being adult, level-headed and normal. Sometime during this period he dropped smoking and drinking. Fredrik sped up the work pace whenever Anders needed information from students. He's knows from experience about the who's and where's when it comes to the young criminals in Idesta. By his looks, speech and tastes one is easily fooled to think that Fredrik is still a young hoodlum, but Anders knows better. Fredrik also came to hold a materialistic value for Anders' work, as Anders is generally rather poor while Fredrik enjoys a middle-class youth with all it's benefits - such as a computer and two cellphones (one of which were donated to Anders when he was without). =Character= Physical appearance Fredrik doesn't really blend into a crown in the small Idesta. He's got longer-than-average (dyed) black hair and thin, pale face. He wears dark clothes with studs/rivets. Personality and traits Anders calls him "a promising example of the curious and ambitious youth of today". He still looks like a hoodlum, studies like a crammer and aims to be a police or detective in the future. Abilities and skills According to Anders, Fredrik is just as bright as any adult, which might explain how he gathers information so swiftly. He sometimes seems to be more aware than he's aware of, picking up details more or less subconsciously. He's rarely wrong when he evaluates people. Etymology FREDRIK: Swedish, Norwegian and Finnish form of FREDERICK; English form of a Germanic name meaning "peaceful ruler", derived from frid "peace" and ric "ruler, power". =Relationships= Anders Martinsson Fredrik is aware that if it wasn't for Anders, he would have been in real trouble with the social service by now. Isabella Instant love. Wonderful in it's imperfection. =Other= Trivia *Fredrik plays hot-tempered music on high volume whenever he's in his room. The walls and doors of said room is decorated with posters that are mostly black, usually with red text and ghostly painted artists on. *Lately he's been moving his (ridiculously huge) collection of ear-shattering music to his computer, making the tracks digital. *At age fifteen he had been a crammer, a hoodlum and informal detective assistant. See also *Idesta *World 12 *Anders Martinsson *Emma Larsson *Isabella Bengtsson *Jonas Hellqvist *Judit Martinsson External links *Neutral Good Category:People Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Idesta Category:World 12 Category:Neutral Good Category:All Pages Category:Needs a picture